Conventionally, a disk drive such as a hard disk drive has been known. A motor for rotating a disk is installed in a disk drive. A motor installed in a conventional disk drive has an inner peripheral surface of a through hole of a base plate that comes into contact with a conducting wire inserted into the through hole. Since a sealing agent does not flow into this contact portion, airtightness of the hard disk drive filled with gas such as helium decreases.
In the conventional disk drive, if the through hole is short, even if the inner peripheral surface of the through hole does not come into contact with the conducting wire, gas such as helium having a low density may leak through the sealing agent.